Little Tempress
by VemiAndJaria
Summary: It's after the fashion show and Aria wants to know exactly how Jason feels about her and has a fun way of figuring it out.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money, only enjoyment._

**So I really like the fashion show episode from Season 2 but I was highly disappointed with the end. **

Don't be afraid to review. I appreciate them all.

* * *

I was sitting back stage putting some lotion on when Jessica DiLaurentis walked by and following her was the person I was dying to see. I had screwed up royally the day before. Jason barely looked at me and when he did he looked so hurt. I tried sending, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I want to know what happened to Ali too, with my eyes but I don't think he got the message.

Hanna had left for some champagne and walked back in empty handed, "I thought you were getting some champagne?" I asked sarcastically. I noticed something was wrong but I was too concentrated on Jason so ask.

"They were out." She answered somewhat angry.

Jason was standing behind his Mom and his eyes hadn't left mine. He kept playing with his tie and all I could think about was what I wanted to do with it. Ever since he had returned he hadn't left my mind. Anymore I didn't care that he was Ali's older brother or the fact that my friends didn't trust him. I wanted him. Badly.

The fashion show was going great and then it came time for our tribute to Ali and it all went downhill. Someone had switched the disc that I had handed Spencer earlier that afternoon. The backdrop turned red and angry. Jessica DiLaurentis got up and left with Jason soon behind her. I was the only one left on stage and soon I just turned around and walked off, mortified. After everyone else left it was just me and the girls. None of us could believe what had happened and then A's message appeared on the screen and scared us all over again. _Of course that bitch had something to do with it._ After the message appeared on the screen we all wanted to leave and soon it was just me back stage collecting my stuff. Why didn't I pack up when the girls did?

I was so hurriedly tossing my stuff into my bags that I didn't notice Noel come up behind me until he spoke"Do you want this back?" he asked smugly. "I wouldn't want to keep anything that could get you and your friends in trouble."

_God I liked him? Was I desperate? Ugh._ "I thought it was yours." I retorted and the stare off began.

When Jason came walking up and asked, "What's that?". I was so glad. I needed someone to back me up.

"The unplanned finale." I told him looking at Noel.

Jason asked Noel to hand him the disk which he did with some reserve and Jason broke it in two. That made me wonder what else he could do with his hands.

Finishing I got the rest of my stuff and we headed up front. Once there all I could was ramble. I zipped up the garment bags that held Ali's dresses. _This is never going to get easier, no matter how many times we do it._ Jason and I started to talk. I wanted to know why he had come back and he gave me some line about wanting to find happiness and he wanted to do it in Rosewood. Don't get me wrong I believe him, but I don't know who can find happiness in Rosewood with everything going on around Ali's death. We had a couple moments of awkward before Jason asked if he could drop me anywhere. When he went to pass me I got another idea.

Turning around I grabbed Jason's tie and pulled him to me. Even in heels I had to stand on my tippy toes, I pressed my glossed lips against his. It didn't take the boy long to kiss me back and deepen it. Wanting more I started to lean back on the couch behind me pulling Jason on top. He didn't stop me and I didn't want him too. My already short dress rose a little bit when I laid down but I didn't care, Jason and I were going to sort out what was between us then and there.

I could feel Jason straining a bit when we kissed and when he moved his lips from mine and started on my neck I shifted down a bit, gaining a moan from him as I slid. Once I got where I could feel Jason perfectly against me I brought his lips back to mine. That kiss was deeper than the one that had laid me down which made me moan. Jason shifted his weight on top of me making me moan again wanting to feel the full pressure of him. Taking my hands out of his hair I moved them down his body and he moved his lips down my neck and towards my chest which was rise and falling heavily. _Oh God I want this_.

Shifting under him again I put my hands under his jacket on his back and pulled myself against him hard which returned his mouth to mine both of us moaning. His hands were working up and down my rib cage and I pressed my hands against his back. My dress was slowly coming higher and higher, one of Jason's hands found my thigh and squeezed hard making me moan in delight. I bit my lip as he dipped his head against my neck and kissed it while moving his hand up my thigh.

Needing to feel more I kicked off my heels and wrapped my legs around Jason's pulling him closer to me which elicited a moan from me when our bodies made contact. I could feel exactly how much Jason wanted this and me right at that moment. _Yum. God he feels good._

Suddenly my phone started to ring breaking us apart, both breathing heavily. I grabbed my phone and saw that it was my Mom calling. _She's probably worried because I'm not home yet. I love her but couldn't she have waited like another 20 minutes or so. I had Jason so close._ Opening my phone I laid back and noticed Jason's eyes grow wider. I told my Mom I would be home soon I was just gathering my stuff up.

Looking up at him I realized what had made his eyes grow. He had just gotten a full view of my dark blue lace underwear, "Like the view?" I asked in a low tone, watching his eyes grow wider.

"Aria." He said in a husky tone. _I love that sound. _

"What?" I asked innocently, trying to drive him insane.

Suddenly he was pulling me closer to him again and his mouth was on mine in a heated frenzy. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my hips up into his body making him moan and grab my hips. _Ezra never kisses me like this. I also know for a fact that he would never shove me down like this and show me how much he wants me. He's too much of a gentleman for that. _

Moving my hips against Jason's hands had a different effect on me than I expected. It turned me on because he was fighting me so much. When Jason moved his lips back to my neck and shoulder, "Don't fight it Jason. I want you." I whispered in his ear making him jump.

"God. Aria." He said propping himself by his hands, "We can't. I can't. You're one of Ali's best friends." He said flustered and beyond turned on. I could feel it.

"Jason I loved Ali, but she isn't here anymore. I'm tired of letting her and the other girls ruin what I want because they don't trust it." I told wiggling my hips against him watching his eyes close and feeling him giving in.

"I'm not saying I don't want this Aria, but it can't happen here." He told me starting to stand.

"Then when?" I asked sitting up.

"Soon."

I grabbed him by the tie again and brought my lips to his just to make sure. He squeezed my waist almost painfully hard and deepened the kiss. Pulling away I could see that he hadn't been kidding. What we both wanted would happen soon.

Sliding off the couch I put my heels back on and pulled my dress down much to Jason's disappointment. Stepping towards him I put his hands on my ass and I wrapped my hands around his neck and started to sway with him. He squeezed my ass, "What am I going to do with you?" he asked before bringing his lips back to mine. _I can think of a few things._

Walking out to Jason's convertible I had never felt more comfortable or alive around someone and it wasn't because of what had just happened. Okay it may have partially been because of that, but Jason makes me feel better than I have in a long time. He makes me feel wanted and needed. Ezra does neither of those things. The drive to my house was silent but tension filled. I could see that Jason wanted to touch me but feared if he did that he may not have the restraint to stop again. _I want to see when you lose control. I want to be the one you lose it with Jason. _

Pulling into my drive way Jason turned off the car and got out to help me get all of my stuff including Ali's dresses out of the back. I had popped the seat forward and had half of my body inside his car and half outside. This is not a good idea, I head Jason mumble when he came around to my side of his car. Looking over my shoulder I could see Jason's restraint waning. I grabbed my bag and the dresses quickly, straightening up and setting them on the ground just in time to have Jason press me against his car. His mouth was on mine before I could react and I relished how he felt. Opening my mouth I felt his tongue come in and they started to tango. I tangled my hands in his hair and felt his hands find their way to my waist and lower. Pulling away I pressed my lips to his neck moving my hands down his body. Wanting, needing to feel him want me. I wasn't disappointed.

Jason pulled away and looked at me with enough hunger in his eyes that I felt every ounce of it, "You should get inside before one of your parents comes out and finds me pinning you against my car." He said stepping farther back.

"Jason."

"I don't regret it Aria. But we both need to figure out what we really want."

"I want you."

"Are you sure that's not hormones?" he asked looking at me through his lick lashes, "You did have a pretty big crush on me when you were younger. These feelings could be from that. An experiment." He added looking at the ground.

I stepped towards him, "Jason this isn't some experiment. Yes I did have a crush on you when I was younger. I won't deny that." I told him moving his hair out his eyes, "When we made out at school all I could think about was how you would do that to me any time anywhere. You make me feel alive and wanted. Plus you showed me how much you wanted me." I added moving my hand down towards his belt.

Grabbing my hand, "Not in front of your house Aria. I do want you. You have no idea, but I also need this to be right." He told me handing me my stuff.

"One last kiss." I asked.

"One more." Jason said bringing me flush against him and kissing me like there was no tomorrow.

When we pulled apart, I watched him drive down the street and then turned around to see my Mom on the front porch. "Do I want to know what is going between you two?" she asked curiously.

"We made out at school and it got a little heated." I told her honestly. I didn't need to lie.

"Aria, did he?" she started.

"No, Mom he didn't. It didn't get that far, _not that I didn't want it too_. Plus Jason would never hurt me or use me like that." I told her.

"Promise." She said looking me over and taking the hanger with dresses hanging on it.

"I promise Mom." I told her as I followed her inside. Knowing that night I would be dreaming of Jason and the things I want him to do to me.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money, only enjoyment. _

**I did not intend on this story being more than a one short, but I do thank everyone for following it. I hope this chapter doesn't let you down to much after the first one. **

* * *

Two days after the fashion show I called Ezra and told him that I couldn't do this anymore and that I wasn't happy. I almost felt bad about it until I heard giggling in the background and some woman telling him to come back to bed. After that I had no sympathy for the guy and wanted nothing more to do with him.

I was looking for my Mom to see if there was any way we could uninvited Ezra to the dinner party that we were having at the house that night, but when I walked into her room I came face to face with Jason. _Well this is a pleasant surprise. God he even looks good in jeans and t-shirt. _ I soon found out that my Mom had invited him to the dinner that night. Needless to say I wasn't unhappy with the decision but I did wonder how in the world I was going to keep my hands off him.

The rest of the day passed in a blur and then it was close to the party and I still hadn't decided what I was going to wear. My Mom helped me pick out this short but fun dress that made me look grown up she said. Twirling in front of my mirror I didn't care how grown up I looked, only that Jason could put his hands on me in it.

The first people to arrive were boring professors at Hollis like my Dad. They had a little boy and I loved to babysit, it was good easy money so I offered my services. Soon Ezra arrived and looked me up and down. He looked sorry, but I wasn't buying it, he ruined any chance of civility when I had heard the other woman. The last person to arrive was Jason and when I opened the door I wanted to jump him right then and there. He looked amazing and relaxed. I took the flowers he had brought and put them in some water.

It almost felt like Jason and Ezra were trying to one up each other by talking about the same subjects, but Jason wasn't really trying. Doing what he did had helped him overcome his addictions to drugs and alcohol. Dinner was almost ready when the cops showed up and said that Mike was at the precinct because someone had caught him. I couldn't believe it, he had promised me that he wasn't going to do this anymore.

After my parents left so did the other couple to check on their son and Ezra was shortly after them. Then it was just Jason and I. I left two plates and everything on the table, I wasn't really hungry but I knew I needed to eat so we ate in silence. Afterwards Jason helped me clear the table and put the unused dishes away. We headed into the living room and Jason pulled me down to sit on his lap, I just snuggled into him. I had had every intention of that night being the night I finally got Jason to show me how he felt about me but with everything that had happened I just wanted to be held.

Grabbing his hand I led him upstairs to my bedroom and slowly started to take off my dress. I had forgotten I had put on a matching black lace set. It was one of the sexier things that I owned.  
"Aria, we aren't doing this now and not here." Jason said zipping my dress back up.  
"You're right we're not, but I want out of this dress and I want you to hold me." I told him undoing what he had just done. Soon I was in just my bra and underwear and Jason looking to be having a hard time controlling his body cause his hands were in fists.

Jason watched as I put on yoga pants and tank top. I turned around put my hands on his shoulder to remove his jacket and found his lips coming to mine. The kiss was hungry and I was being backed up to my bed. I didn't mind because I knew Jason needed a release after seeing me strip in front of him. Laying down I started to undo the buttons of his shirt and soon got it off him. His hands found their way up my tank and were rubbing my ribs with a lot of force.

Using all of my little might I flipped Jason on his back and started to feather kisses along his jaw and neck, which left me straddling him and his hands free to roam all over my body. As I started to bite his neck I could feel Jason shifting my body on his, I moved my hips downward and heard his moan. I kept up the slight pressure which made him more than putty in my hands. Before I knew what was going on I was on my back and he was poised above me, "Aria.".  
"I know. We need to stop."  
"I want to do this I do, but your parents could be back anytime." He said nuzzling my neck softly.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his mouth back to mine for one final kiss before he rolled off me and settled behind me.

I snuggled into Jason ass first and heard him moan. _That's what I wanted to hear_. Then I put my back against his chest and put his arms around me. We laced our fingers together. I felt so safe and comfortable in his arms. Soon I was asleep but I could feel when Jason drifted off because his arms got heavy on my body. My parents got home with Mike and I could hear my Dad yelling that Jason was in my bed, but he didn't move away from me. My Mom was much more understanding and told my Dad to go to bed so that Jason and I could sleep.

Later in the night Jason started to nuzzle my neck, I rolled over to see his eyes wide open. He was awake and wanted some attention. We had to be quiet because of my parents and brother but the kisses were deep. His hands ran under my tank and up and down my sides. I kept putting my hips into his body making him moan. When he would push me down using his body I would moan. Wanting more than just kisses I slipped Jason's hand into my yoga pants which made him stop, "Aria."  
"Jason it's okay. I want you to touch me." I whispered.

That was all it took for his hand to go into my underwear, which were already wet. I placed my hand hard on the back of his neck because I knew he was going to make me moan when he started to tease me and he did. Soon I was writhing on my bed trying my hardest not to moan to loudly while Jason pumped his finger in and out of my wetness, driving me crazy. Jason's free hand was under my tank making me wish we were anywhere but in my room. Feeling my release coming I brought Jason's mouth back to mine and felt my body relax almost instantly. I had never had that feeling. Looking into Jason's eyes I realized I wanted to give him that kind of release and it had to be soon.

After the fun in my bed we both fell asleep for the rest of the night, but when the sun came up Jason got up and was moving around my room. He had heard my Dad the night before and wanted to be gone before he got up. I walked him downstairs and to the front porch. Standing there in my sleep clothes all I wanted to do was go home with him and continue what we had started the night before.

Jason got halfway to his car before he turned around and pinned me to the one of the pillars on the porch. His mouth was searching on mine and I was allowing it to. Our tongues started their familiar tango. His hands went deep into my hair while mine went up his shirt. Pulling away neither of us wanted to go but we both knew we had to.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money, only enjoyment. _

* * *

Two days after Jason had his hand in my yoga pants Spencer and Emily found me in the cafeteria and were freaking out. Apparently they had broken into Jason's shed and found pictures of me. Now this actually had me a little scared because I wondered how he had taken them, but it was also kind of hot. Walking out of the cafeteria I ran into Jason and asked him about the pictures. His reasoning for having them seemed to be good to me so I didn't think too much of it.

After school I was sitting in the café working on homework when Jason came up with a bad in his hand. Sitting down he showed me the pictures, they were beautiful. I had never known Ali to take pictures let alone ones like these. We were sitting so close that I could smell Jason's cologne, it smelled amazing. Reaching behind him I put my hand on his neck and brought his mouth to mine. I didn't care that we were in public.

I felt his hands come to my waist and gently tug me towards him. Our kiss deepened and I realized that we should probably not continue this in public. He told me that he had a box of Ali's things at his house and if I wanted them I could have them so we headed that way.

Once we got to the house I didn't care about the box, I just wanted Jason. Following him inside, I turned him around and kissed him like my life depended on it. He returned the kiss with just as much force. Soon I found myself being back against the door and being lifted. Even though I was in a skirt I wrapped my legs around his middle and squeezed. Jason had his hands on my thighs pushing my skirt upwards. Breaking our kiss he put his mouth against my neck and started to nibble. _Oh god that feels good._ I couldn't help but moan when he would push me against the door.

Brining his mouth back to mine I started to undo the buttons on his shirt. That's when he pulled away.

"I don't want to do this with you against my front door." He told me.

"Well then take me where you want me." I said to him pushing myself off the door.

Soon I found myself in his bedroom. It was a lot bigger than mine and he had a king size bed. Smiling I put my lips to his neck and started to tease him.

Jason dropped me on his bed and took his shirt off, I just laid there and watched. I couldn't wait to feel him totally against me. Reaching down he tugged my skirt off and then put his hands under my shirt and slid it off. I realized after I was only in my bra and underwear that I wasn't nervous for Jason to see me naked, actually I wanted him to see me naked, I needed him too. He brought his lips back to mine and started to rub my hips making me moan with need.

I couldn't take him being in control anymore so using all of my might and some teasing I rolled us over. Straddling Jason I sat up and unhooked my bra and watched as his eyes filled with lust. Reaching up he started teasing my nipples making me bite my lip out of pleasure. He knew exactly what to do with his hands and was driving me crazy. Soon I dropped down and kissed him deeply as a thank you and continued butterfly kisses down till I got to edge of his boxers.

Looking up at him I tugged them off of him and slowly wrapped my mouth around his hardened penis. I heard him moan as I started to bob my head up and down at an even rate. Soon I felt his hands in my hair, he was pulling it and moaning. "Aria. I'm…" he got out before he came in my mouth. Never having given a guy a blow job before I was surprised but I swallowed anyways. Then slowly I straddled him again and kissed him deeply. I was about to start kissing his neck when I flipped onto my back. Jason was over me, he leaned down and kissed me hard before feathering kisses down my body.

When his hands reached to take my underwear off my breath hitched. I hoped he was going to do what I desperately wanted him to do. Nudging my legs apart he began to kiss my wetness making me moan. Soon he using his tongue in ways I didn't know he could. All I could was moan and pull his hair. My hips kept coming off the bed as I got closer and closer to my climax. Just before I did Jason started to nibble on clit making me moan more than I had ever. The pleasure I was feeling was beyond anything I could control. The only I wanted then and there was Jason inside of me.

After I climaxed I pulled Jason's hair till he came up beside me, "Okay enough fore play. I want you inside me now." I demanded.

Smiling he reached towards his nightstand and got out a string of condoms. I watched as he slid one on and smiled when he separated my legs and put himself between them. I closed my eyes and balled his sheets when he entered me, but God did it feel good. Soon he was thrusting in and out and we were moaning. My nails left scratches on his back and I knew I would have bruises on my hips tomorrow because of his hands but I didn't care. He slowly slowed the pace down and started to kiss my neck deeply, I was feeling everything and wanted nothing more than him at that moment.

Instinctively at my climax my hips came off his bed and into him making his moan. His release came soon after mine. We both laid in his bed just looking at each other afterwards. I knew then and there that I was beyond in love with Jason DiLaurentis and that he felt the same way about me. I didn't care that I would have to tell my friends that we had had sex or that my Mom would want to know why I hadn't told her about my decision beforehand.


End file.
